poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ella and Etta Césaire
Ella and Etta Césaire are Alya's younger twin sisters. In "Sapotis", after being scolded by Alya and losing the opportunity to go to an amusement park for misbehaving, they are akumatized together by Hawk Moth into Sapotis, two monster supervillains. Appearance Physical appearance Both Ella and Etta have tan skin, wavy brown hair that they put into low buns, and hazel eyes. Civilian attire Etta has teal earrings. She wears a pink and white-striped t-shirt, jean shorts with folded up legs, and pink sneakers with white laces and white toe tips. Ella has pink earrings. She wears a teal and white-striped t-shirt, jean shorts with folded up legs, and teal sneakers with white laces and white toe tips. As Sapotis Sapotis has smaller proportions, and she is red with two downward-bent lavender stripes on the top of her head. Two lavender ear-shaped ridges with black edges come out of each side of her head. Her eyes are lavender with pale yellow sclerae, and she has two pointy canines. Her feet are like hands, having opposable thumbs, and she has black claws. Additionally, she has two yellow golden bands around each wrist and ankle, and around her hips, she has a tutu-like object with two golden bands, the colors from the bands to the tips being red, lavender, and black. Personality Ella and Etta are fun-loving, enthusiastic, and mischievous. They often speak in unison, and they while they usually get along, they sometimes argue with each other over things like their possessions. Very energetic, they love messing around, and they leap onto Cat Noir in excitement when he asks them where their house is in order to take them home. Disobedient at times, they enjoy causing trouble and blaming Sapotis for their behavior. However, they don't like being in trouble, and they cry when they are upset, like being devastated when Alya punishes them by telling them they won't get to go amusement park the next day. As Sapotis, their mischief increases, happily breaking rules and causing mayhem across Paris. They enjoy eating, and they don't care for others' safety as long as their own selfish desires are being met. However, because of their obsession with fun, they easily fall for Rena Rouge's illusion of an amusement park, ignoring Hawk Moth's warning that it is a trap. They also tend to growl, which is especially noticable while they growl "Miraculous" while ganging up on Ladybug and Cat Noir. Trivia *They will appear in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Gallery Sapotis.png|As Sapotis Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Kids Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supervillains Category:Clones Category:Monsters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Red Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Cute characters Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:African Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Humans Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Hypnotised characters Category:Young Characters Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Characters who have curly hair Category:Long Haired Characters Category:Cute kids Category:Members of Césaire family Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Babysitters Category:Characters voiced by Cherami Leigh